What hurts Ikuto the most
by Devil's Dark Song
Summary: I am strong. i can handle anything. or so i thought. what i couldn't handle was the love of my life slipping away right in front of my eyes. the night i told her my darkest secret that i kept for so many years is also the day she died. sorry suck at summeries. Told in all ikuto pov! warning character death! Amuto one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me! **NikohruTheKitsune**'s twin niki! And I have this one-shot I wanna share with you guys and I hope it's better than my previous stories that I deleted on my other account DemonSlayor27. It kinda goes along with the song 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts. If you have never hurd the song or just want to listen to it the link is ** watch?v=7qH4qyi1-Ys&ob=av2e . **Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Shugo chara Peach - Pit does, sadly**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

I am strong. I can handle anything, or so thought. What I couldn't handle was the love of my life and best friend walking away from me right in front of my eyes. She not only walked away but she also died. And it's all my fault. I had always teased her about things. At first it was just for fun but then it grew to something more. She had always thought that I did it for fun and at first that was true, but then it became the only way I could she my love for her.

It really hurts to know that I still had so much to say to her and she still walked away. It's still hard to get up in the morning for school just knowing she's not going to be there because of me. It's even harder to force myself to smile everyday so I don't worry anyone. It's hard not to see her everywhere and in every little thing I do. I always think that maybe if I hadn't met her she would still be alive today and that maybe if I hadn't loved her I wouldn't be hurting so much.

_"If only I hadn't told her I loved her, then maybe she would still be here"_ I say looking over at her empty desk next to me. _"No Ikuto, she_ _would have died no matter what you said to her."_ Utau, my sister, tried to tell me but I just wouldn't listen._ "If I hadn't told her I loved her_ _she_ _wouldn't have taken it as me just teasing her again and she wouldn't have run off in the middle of the street crying."_ by now my eyes are starting to blur with tears that I have shed so many times since that day._ "It's all my fault"_ my head falls to my hands so no one will see me cry in school. _"Dude we all feel responsible, we were there, we should have stopped her."_ Kukai my other best friend and Utau's boyfriend said.

Soon the bell rang for class to start. I ignored everyone the rest of the day, looking out the window, hoping the day would end soon. Not soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As I went outside I met up with everyone in front of the gate. _"Hey man we were_ _just thinking about goin to visit Hinamori, wanna join us?_" Kukai asked in a hushed, sad voice. It was kinda weird for him not to act his normal hyper, cherry self. I nodded to his question thinking to myself.

We had then left school and set out to visit Amu. When we got there the gate was open so we walked in and up the path till we fond the place that Amu lay. Everyone had taken something out of their bag and placed it on the ground. They were all in tears except for me. Utau unattached herself from Kukai's embrace and came over to hug me._ "I'll see you at home 'kay?"_ I only nodded in reply. Soon everyone had gone home leaving me alone with my beloved Amu.

I had pulled two things out of my bag and knelt to the ground. I started to speak in something a little louder than a wisper _"Hey Amu, it's_ _me Ikuto I had just come to visit and give you something's." "Remember that time when we were little and you got a stuffed cat for_ _Christmas,_ _and you named him after me? Well I brought him 'cause I know you can't sleep without him."_ I smile sadly at the memory as I place Iku-kun on the ground._ "And I also have one more thing. I was supposed to give you this on your birthday last year but then everything happened_ _so_ _quickly and…"_ I trailed off as I slowly take a locket out of my pocket with a picture of Amu and I. I place that around the cats neck. I slowly look up in front of me only to see a head stone engraved **"Amu Hinamori September 1997 - September 2011 Loving Daughter and Friend to many"**

I felt tears run down my face as I looked at the stone. Suddenly the light burst the the cloudy and came to rest on Amu's headstone. I smiled through the tears looking up at the sky saying _"Hey Amu, I knew you'd come today, Happy Birthday. I want you to know I will never forget this day because it's the day I met you and lost you."_

As I walk out of the cemetery I look back and smile at what I saw. Standing there by her grave was Amu with her short hair down and in a pure white sundress that ended at her knees. She smiled the biggest smile ever and waved at me. I had a small smile on my face as I left to meet up with our friends.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked it! I know I have written some really bad stuff in the past but I hope to change that! Please Read and review!**

**P.s. sorry if it was kinda short.**

**_Ja Ne_  
**


	2. AN

_**A/N **_**Hey guys sorry but this is not a chapter But actually a sort of poll type thing. So heres what I need YOUR help with, I have written a few first chapters for some stories, I will give you the summerys and you will tell me which one I should write. You can either Reviw or PM me for your response. Also I have a poll set up on my Bio page if you wish to look there as well. Now here are the Summerys for my Stories.**

_1. __**Rebel Love **_- Inuyasha/Ouran Highschool host club crossover

**-Couple **Kagome/Hunni Haruhi/Takami

**-Genre **Romance/Humor

**-Rate **Teen (just 'cause I'm paranoid)

**-Plot**

It's been a year since the well closed and kagome just isn't the same. So she is sent to live with her cousin Takami and is forced to go to Ouran. On this Adventure she will meet new and old friends. Will she Find love? What host type of host will Kagome be? And what happened to the others from the past?

_**2. Step Up 4Ever **_- Shugo chara

**-Couple **Amu X Ikuto

**-Genre **Tragedy/Romance

**-Rate **Teen (just 'cause I'm paranoid)

**-Plot**

Hello My name is Amu Hinamori and im in a crew called The Rejects. Everyone in the groupe has their own story and their own past, Some better than others and some so bad you wouldn't even belive it if you herd it. So this is me and my story.

_**3. Broken Dancing **_- Shugo chara

**-Couple **Amu X Ikuto

**-Genre **Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

**-Rate **Teen (just 'cause I'm paranoid)

**-Plot**

Some say home is where the heart is, but in my case home is hell, and I have no home. My home was taken away when from me a year ago. Now the only thing keeping me here is my dancing.

_** 4. Song Inuyasha Edition**_ - Inuyasha

**-Couple** Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**-Plot**

Seventeen-year old kagome Hiragashi's life was turned Upside down when her parents divorced and her father moved to Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina. Three years later, she remains alienated from her parents, particulary her father… until her mother decides it would be in everyone's best interest if she and her brother spent the summer with him. Resentful and rebellious, Kagome rejects her fathers attempts to reach out to her and threatens to return to Tennessee before the summer's end. But soon Kagome meets Sesshoumaru, The last person she thought she'd ever be attracted too, and finds herself falling for him, opening herself up to the greatest happiness - and pain - that she has even known. Follows Book and Major OOCness!

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to vote! Thank you!**


	3. AN 2

A/N 2

Thank you to everyone who voted! I will make sure to post Step up 4Ever and Broken Dancing sometime this week! Love you all thank you!


End file.
